Lost Hope
by AraAra Siluman Katak
Summary: Complete...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Andai ku Yana Toboso…

Yang punya Kuroshitsuji… (bernyanyi ala Gayus Tambunan)

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel

**Genre : **Family, Drama

**Warning : **OOC, cerita aneh, GaJe, dll ( dan lupa lagi)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading…..**

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 1**

**March, 23rd 1988**

**Baker Street, London 22.30 p.m.**

Hujan tak henti-hentinya mengguyur kota yang sidah nampak sepi itu. Tampak seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia 20-an sedang berusaha keras melawan hawa dingin yang dimbulkan oleh perubahan cuaca sejak dua jam yang lalu. Mantel hitam yang ia pakai kini telah basah telak. Rambut raven dengan potongan harajuku belah tengah miliknya kini telah menyerah pada aliran air yang mengalir dari puncak kepalanya. Pemuda itu hendak mencari tempat berteduh. Awalnya, ia tak sendiri, ia ditemani porth hitam kesayangannya saat berangkat ke pesta ulang tahun rekan kerjanya sore tadi. Namun hari ini sepertinya porth kesayangannya itu sedang tidak bersahabat. Ya, mobil itu mogok di tengah jalan sehingga ia harus menghubungi petugas derk untuk mengurus mobilnya itu.

Setelah agak lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah toko dengan atap yang bias digunakan untuk berteduh. Segera ia berlari menuju tempat tersebut. Tanpa ragu ia melepas mantel yang sudah terasa sangat berat dan memeras mantel itu agar bebannya berkurang.

"Uhuk…Uhuk…". Refleks pemuda itu mencari asal suara yang membuatnya agak merinding itu. Walau ragu, dilangkahkan juga kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju lorong dekat tempat ia berteduh, lorong yang biasanya digunakan untuk menampung sampah-sampah.

"Uhuk…Uhuk…". Suara itu semakin jelas dan membuat langkah pemuda itu semakin cepat. Diedarkan pandangannya ke tempat kotor, bau, dan gelap itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang ia belum tahu pasti.

Akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang mungkin ia cari. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 5 tampak sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Hal itu jelas membuat pemuda itu membelalakan matanya yang berbola seindah ruby, miris sekaligus takjub. Tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bocah tersebut. Setelah diperhatikan lebih dekat, ternyata bocah tersebut memiliki rambut biru kelabu yang sangat indah, mata berwarna biru langit cerah walaupun saat ini mata tersebet sedang tak bersinar, seperti langit malam ini, mendung. Bocah tersebut tampak terkejut atas kedatangan pemuda raven tersebut. Hal itu jelas terlihat saat bocah tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda raven dengan tatapan gugup.

"Tenang… Aku tak bermaksud jahat," ujar si pemuda raven dengan maksud menenangkan bocah yang sedang ketakutan tersebut. Saat ini jarak antara pemuda raven dan si bocah hanyalah sekitar satu meter. Dengan dua langkah terakhir, pemuda raven itu berhasil meraih pundak si bocah dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian pemuda raven itu berjongkok agar posisi mereka sejajar. Bocah itu masih tak bersuara, namun tatapannya menunjukkan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

"Siapa namamu, anak manis?" pemuda raven bertanya dengan sangat lembut. Tak ada jawaban melainkan tatapan curiga yang makin menjadi yang ia dapatkan.

"Tenang… Aku hanya ingin menolongmu," pemuda raven tak menyerah. Dan kini, bocah itu merespon, "Ciel.."

Walaupun suara bocah itu hampir tak terdengar, namun pemuda raven itu masih bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya yang tajam. Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda raven itu melakukan pendekatan psikis pada bocah di hadapannya. Ia mulai meraih tangan si bocah dan menghangatkannya dengan kedua tangannya yang lebih besar dari tangan si bocah. Si bocah tidak menolaknya, malah sekarang bocah itu tampak nyaman atas perlakuan orang asing di depannya.

"Namaku Sebastian. Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar pemuda raven yang diketahui bernama Seabastian tersebut. Namun bocah tersebut malah menggelang keras sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Otomatis Sebastian terkejut dan langsung bertnaya, " Ada apa?"

"Ini.. rumahku, Tuan.." Suara parau yang bergetar keluar dari kedua belah bibir mungil milik bocah bernama Ciel tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sebastian langsung merangkul pundak Ciel dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau ikut aku saja,ya? Ke rumahku?" Entah setan atau malaikat apa yang merasuki Sebastian saat itu, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah menolong bocah malang yang tak punya tempat tinggal. Air mata Sebastian kini mengalir sama derasnya dengan hujan yang turun semakin deras.

**Sebastian's Mansion 23.45 p.m.**

Begitu sampai di rumah, Sebastian langsung mengganti pakaian Ciel dan pakaiannya. Setelah mengganti pakaian, Senastian meletakkan tubuh mungil si bocah di atas tempat tidurnya. Bocah itu terlihat makin kecil dengan balutan kemeja Sebastian yang terlampau besar untuknya. Kini bola mata safir itu tengah tersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak mata yang seolah direkatkan. Orb merah sang pemilik rumah meneliti tubuh mungil di hadapannya dengan seksama.

'Betapa kurusnya tubuh anak ini? Apa ia tak punya seseorang yang mengurusnya?' batin lelaki berambut raven itu.

Dada yang naik turun perlahan menandakan betapa nyenyaknya bocah malang itu terlelap. Seolah tertular, Sebastian pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Ciel. Kemmudian ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kini mereka berada di bawah selimut yang sama. Sebastian memeluk tubuh mungil di sampingnya, ia berharap bisa berbagi kehangatan dengan si bocah. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun ikut terlelap.

**March, 24****th**** 1988**

**Sebastian' room 07.00 a.m.**

CKLEK! Seorang maidberkacamata dan berambut merah membuka pintu kamar sang tuan sambil membawakan beberapa helai pakaian. Sebatian yang sedang membenarkan posisi tidur Ciel, menoleh kea rah maid nya itu.

"Hanya ini pakaian Tuan semasa kecil yang mungkin cukup digunakan oleh Tuan kecil itu, Tuan.:" Maylene, nama maid itu, berkata seraya meletakkan pakaian yang ia bawa di atas meja dekat ranjang.

"Letakkan sja. Kalau dia sudah bangun, tolong kau urus dia,ya." Sebastian menyambar tas kerjanya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Hati-hati, Tuan."

"Oh, ya." Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu, " Aku akan pulang agak terlambat hari ini."

CKLEK. Pintu yang ditutup perlahan seolah menelan sosok pemuda sukses tersebut.

Sebastian adalah seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun dengan profesi yang cukup menakjubkan. Di usianya yang terbilang sangat muda, ia sudah mengelola sebuah yayasan sekolah yang terdiri dari tingkat dasar sampai tingkat perguruan tinggi. Walaupun sekolah itu bukan murni ia yang mendirikan , melainkan warisan dari mendiang ayah angkatnya, namun Sebastian sanggup mengelola sekolah itu lebih baik dari generasi sebelumnya, hingga kini sekolahg tersebut menjadi sekolah terbaik di kotanya.

Kembali ke Ciel yang tampak sudah membuka matanya.

"Tuan muda sudah banguyn. Ini susunya," Maylene menghampiri dan memberikan segelas susu hangat kepada Ciel yang sekarang sudah berada pada posisi duduk di ranjang Sebastian.

Ciel tampak ragu untuk menyentuh gelas berisi susu yang disuguhkan padanya, antara haus dan merasa tidak enak. Merasa tidak enak karena merasa sudah banyak merepotkan. Maylene yang menyadari gelagat tuan muda barunya itu, kini hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tuan Sebastian yang menyuruh saya merawat Anda. Setelah ini tuan muda harus mandi. Saya akan ajak tuan muda berkeliling rumah ini."

_Ciel's PoV_

Aku kembali ke kamar Sebastian setelahh dua jam lebih berkeliling rumah Sebastian yang menurutku terlampau besar bersama Maylene. Itu pun belum semua ruangan kami datangi karena aku sudah capek dan memilih istirahat. Aku beristirahat di kamar Sebastian walaupu tadi Maylene sudah menunjukkan kamar untukku. Aku lebih suka berada di kamar Sebastina dan merasa aman kalau berada di sini.

Aku duduk memeluk lutut di atas ranjang Sebastian. Jujur, saat menciuam aroma tubuh Sebastian yang tertinggal di kasur, aku merasa sangat nyaman. Seolah ada seseorang yang mendekapku dengan penuh kehangatan. Aku merasa aman saat berada di dekat Sebastian. Padahal, kami baru saja bertemu belum sampai 24 jam.

Kemudian aku membaringkan tubuhku agar aku dapat menikmati aroma Sebastian lebih lekat. Aku tidur meringkuk sambil memeluk bantal yang semalam dipakai oleh Sebastian. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, begitu pula dengan mataku. Perlahan aku pun mulai menutup mataku sambil membayangkan sosok malaikat yang baru saja menolongku dari kehidupan jalanan yang jauh dari kata 'damai'.

Bersambung….

Gya…. Gimana chap pertama Ara? Ni juga fic pertama aku lho….

Ara berpikir untuk mulai di fandom ini karena ada seorang temanku yang tergila-gila pada Sebastian.

Karena Ara baru di sini, jadi mohon, kritik, saran, review, apa aja lah yang penting jangan flame cz Ara gak terima yang namanya flame or semacamnya. Maaf juga kalau masih banyak kesalahan pada pengetikan karena Ara gak pinter ngetik. Ngetiknya jg pke sebelas jari, he he he…

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gak menarik dari Ara ini. Dan Ara juga berharap reader mau nge-review setelah baca.

Please reviewnya…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Andai ku Yana Toboso…

Yang punya Kuroshitsuji… (bernyanyi ala Gayus Tambunan)

**Pairing : **SebaXCiel

**Genre : **Family, Drama

**Warning : **OOC, cerita aneh, GaJe, dll ( dan lupa lagi)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading…..**

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 2**

**March, 24****th**** 1988**

**Sebastian' room 17.55 p.m.**

TIN..TIN..

Sebastian membunyikan klakson mobilnya, menunggu salah satu maid-nya membukakan pintu gerbang utama mansionnya. Hujan lebat disertai angina kencang dan gemuruh petir membuat atmosfer berubah dingin. Sekali lagi Sebastian membunyikan klaksonnya, kali ini tampak seorang dengan mantel hujan membukakan pintu gerbang, membiarkan sebuah sedan hitam lolos menuju garasi.

"Thanks, Finny!" teriak Sebastian pada tukang kebunnya saat sampai di garasi. Tukang kebun bernama Finny tersebut hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Sebastian masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa beberapa bungkusan. Langkah tegap pria raven tersebut terdengar menyusuri seluruh pelosok rumah, seperti mencari sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Anda mencari apa, Tuan?" Tanya maid berambut merah, Maylene.

"Ah, aku mencari Ciel. Di mana anak itu?"

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda masih di kamar Anda, Tuan. Seharian ini Tuan Muda menolak keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Saya jadi khawatir, apalagi sejak pagi tadi Tuan muda hanya mengisi perutnys dengan segelas susu." Penjelasan Maylene yang begitu panjang lebar membuat Sebastian melesat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua sambil sesekali melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Sudah hampir jam makan malam, apa yang dilakukannya?' Entah kenapa batin Sebastian tidak bisa tenang saat itu.

CKLEK! CKLEK!

'Dikunci'. Untungnya Sebastian selalu punya kunci cadangan untuk setiap ruangan di mansionnya yang selalu tersedia di tas kerjanya.

"Aku pulang, Ciel." Sebastian masuk perlahan kemudian pandangannya terfokus pada sesuatu yang menggunduk di atas kasur. Karena cahaya sangat minim, Sebastian manyalakan lampu.

"Ciel…" Sebastian mendekat ke arah gundukan yang tampak bergetar itu. Sebastian yakin, Ciel-lah yang ada di balik selimut itu. Sebastian menyingkap selimut itu perlahan dan tampaklah sosok Ciel yang tengah tersujud.

"Ciel..?" kali ini ada kecemasan saat memanggil nama bocah itu. Yang dipanggil pun merespon dengan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak pagi tadi. Hening, itu yang terjafi selama beberapa saat, sampai…

CTARR..! JGERRR…! (anggap aja suara petir)

"Uwaaaa….." Ciel menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Sebastian, menenggelamkan kepalanya yang kini sejajar dengan dada Sebastian. Ia menangis. Ya, Ciel menangis. Melihat hal tersebut, Sebastian membalas pelukan bocah itu sambil sesekali mengusap lembut puncak kepala berambut kelabu yang tertanam di dadanya.

"Aku….takut…." Suara Ciel terdengar begitu bergetar seirama dengan tubuh anak itu. Sesaat kemudian Sebastian teringat akan bungkusan yang masih berada di tangannya yang memeluk Ciel.

"Oh iya, Ciel. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

….

Lama Sebastian menunggu reaksi Ciel, namun bocah tersebut tak kunjung memberi respon. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas yang tertahan diiringi dekapan bocah mungil itu yang semakin mengencang. Sebastian mencoba memestikan keadaan bocah yang sangat penting baginya-entah sejak kapan- ruby Sebastian terbelalak melihat wajah Ciel memerah dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Tangan pucat milik Sebastian mengusap kening Ciel dan hanya satu kata yang terbesit dalam pikiran pri bergaya rambut harajuku tersebut saat meneliti satu persatu gejala yang ia lihat dari bocah dalam dekapannya. 'Asma'.

Langsung saja diabaikannya bungkusan-bungkusan berisi pakaian baru untuk Ciel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dan mencoba membaringkan bocah itu.

"Maylene! Bard! Finny! Siapapun! Panggilkan dokter!" namun tampaknya ia terlambat. Ciel sudah keburu terkulai sebelum ia berhasil membaringkan anak itu. Kepanikannya sudah stadium akhir saat ini. Sebastian merogoh saku celananya dan langsung menghubungi dokter pribadinya.

…

Langit malam masih terasa sangat kelam meskipun hujan sudah berhenti. Tangan terampil milik Ms. Angelina yang notabene adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Michaelis itu tampak sangat cekatan saat memeriksa satu persatu bagian tubuh pasien yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan nafas yang masig sedikit memburu. Namun begitu, wajah pasiennya itu malah semakin matang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kala anak ini sudah sadar, tolong berikan obat ini padanya." Ms. Angelina menyerahkan sebuah botol berwarna kuning yang berisi banyak tablet berwarna putih.

"Dia tidak makan dengan teratur, emosinya juga tidak stabil, dan pakaiannya terlalu tipi di suhu yang cukup rendah bagi penderita asma. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, ia akan baik-baik saja." Kali ini wanita yang kira-kira berusia 30-an itu memberikan penjelasan sambil memperhatikan klien-nya yang masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil pasiennya.

"Well, Mr. Michaelis. Bisakah Anda memberitahu saya, siapa anak manis ini?" Pandangan Sebastian kini terfokus pada wanita berambut merah sebahu tersebut. Kemudian bibir kemerahan Sebastian mulai bercerita tentang Ciel, tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang –entah bagaimana- membuat dirinya ingin melindungi anak itu. Sebastian merasa ada yang berbeda dari anak tersebut saat pertama kali melihat matanya, mata safir yang begitu menghanyutkan, yang bisa menenggelamkan siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"Anda memang orang baik, Mr. Michaelis." Ujar Ms. Angelina setelah mencerna cerita Sebastian. Kemudian wanita itu pamit pulang dan pergi meninggalkan Sebastian yang kini hanya berdua dengan seorang bocah yang masih tertidur setelah tadi diberi obat penenang oleh sang dokter.

Bersambung…..

Yaaaaaa…. Inilah chap keduanya…. Gimana? Garingkah? Pasti jelek banget ya. Masih ditunggu reviewnya … kritik, saran, masukan apapun asal jangan flame karena Ara gak melayani flame.

Arigatou, minna…

Review, review, review….

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 update….

Makasih bwt yang udah ripiu…

Bwt **Al-Chan 456** : gomen kalo ceritanya terlalu mello cz Ara masih kebawa perasaan kesel and sedih atas ending kuroshitsuji yg bikin Ara ber-huwe-huwe-ria. Thanks review nya. Rivew lg dong…. ( ngarep )

**Mousy Phantomhive : **thanks dah review. Ni dah apdet. Tp ne bkan genre romance lho…

**Disclaimer ** : Masih punya yana toboso koq. Kalo Ara yang punya. Ciel nya gk bkal mati.

**Genre** : Family/ Hurt/ Comfort ( ntar bakal jdi Angst)

**Warning** : OOC, Banyak typo melanglang buana, cerita mellow tingkat akut, dll( dan lupa lagi)

**Don't like don't read!**

**Happy reading…..**

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 3**

**7 hari kemudian**

**Sebastian's Room 06.00 a.m.**

"Bangun, Ciel. Bukankah hari ini hari pertama kau masuk sekolah?" bisik Sebastian pada sosok yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya.

"Nghngh…" Ciel membuka matanya perlahan. Bocah berusia lima tahun tersebut menatap pria tampan di hadapannya. "Sebastian…"

"Ayo bangun." Sebastian mulai bangkit diikuti oleh Ciel. Kemudian mereka memasuki kamar mandi bersama-sama.

"Kau hebat, Ciel!" Puji Sebastian kepada Ciel yang baru saja selesai memakai seragam sekolahnya seorang diri.

"Aku biasa pakai baju sendiri, Sebastian." Balas Ciel dengan tampang innocent-nya. Mendengar penuturan Ciel barusan, hati Sebastian terasa miris. Mengingat kehidupan Ciel sebelum Sebastian membawanya pulang. Ditinggal mati oleh kedua orangtuanya karena kasus perampokan, ditelantarkan keluarga, dibuang, hidup di jalanan, sesuatu yang menuntutnya untuk hidup mandiri.

"Sebastian…" suara Ciel mengembalikan Sebastian dari lamunannya. "Yang ini bagaimana pakainya?" Ciel menunjuk bagian sepatu yang talinya belum diikat.

'Oh iya, anak seumurnya banyak yang belum bisa mengikat tali sepatu sendiri' pikir Sebastian. Dengan penuh kehangatan, Sebastian mengangkat tubuh Ciel ke paangkuannya yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang. Menyuruh Ciel mengangkat kakinya dan mulai mengajarkan pada Ciel cara mengikat tali sepatu. Dasarnya Ciel memang anak yang cepat tanggap, jadi ia langsung bisa mengikat tali sepatu yang sebelah kiri setelah Sebastian mengikat yang sebelah kanan.

-skip-

**Harvert Elementary School**

"Nah, Ciel. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Cari teman yang banyak, ya." Sebastian mulai melangkah pergi dari depa pintu kelas 1-A tempat Ciel akan menuntut ilmu. Tapi sesuatu yang menarik ekor tailcoatnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dilihatnya wajah si pelaku yang tertunduk dalam dan ia pun berjongkok agar kepala mereka sejajar.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" Sebastian memegang bahu anak itu, bermaksud menenangkan. Namun Ciel tak menjawab, melainkan langsung memeluk leher Sebastian.

**Sebastian's PoV**

Aku sungguh terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Tanpa ragu akupun membalas perlakuannya dengan tak kalah lembut. Aku tahu ia kurang pandai bersosialisasi. Tapi ia harus. Anak itu terlalu takut untuk mengenal orang lain. Seperti saat Maylene membangunkannya dari tidur, begitu ia tahu siapa sosok yang membangunkannya, bibir mungil itu mulai memanggil namaku sambil menangis. Aku sungguh mengerti perasaannya. Ia masih takut.

"Mr. Michaelis? Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Sebuah suara refleks membuatku melepaskan pelukan hangat bersama Ciel.

"Oh, Mr. Faustus." Seorang pri berambut raven, bermata cokelat kelabu yang dibingkai kacamata minusnya datang menghampiriku. Pria yang secara fisik mirip denganku, Claude Faustus, wali kelas 1-A yang kini tengah menggandeng dua orang murid kesayangannya. Seorang bocah laki-laki pirang berwajah manis dengan warna mata hijau tosca yang bernama Alios Trancy, digandeng di sebelah kiri. Seorang bocah perempuan pirang ikal berwaarna mata hijau emerald, Elizabeth Middleford, bergelayut manja di lengan sebelah kanan wali kelasnya.

"Kebetulan sekali, Mr. Faustus," Aku memulai pembicaraan "Aku mengantarkan seseorang untuk Anda bombing." Claude langsung melirik kea rah bocah yang sedang bersembunyi di balik kakiku.

**Normal PoV**

"Hai…! Aku Elizabeth, tapi panggil Lizzy saja ya. Siapa namamu?" bocah perempuan ikal itu mulai mendekati Ciel sambil meneliti setiap inchi bagian tubuh Ciel. Namun tak ada respon dari yang ditanya, hanya tatapannya semakin terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku Alois Trancy." Ciel mulai memperhatikan duo pirang hyperactive di hadapannya itu.

"Aku…. Ciel…" Jawab Ciel pad akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar lantang saat menyebut namanya sendiri. " Namaku Ciel Michaelis."

Sebastian tersenyum puas saat mendengar pengakuan Ciel. Pengakuan nama keluarganya seperti yang diajarkan Sebastian semalam.

**Flashback on**

"Ciel, mulai sekarang kau adalah anggota keluarga Michaelis." Uajr Sebastian pada Ciel yang hendak tidur. Ciel kecil hanya mengangguk paham. "Jadi mulai sekarang, kalau ada orang yang menanyakan namamu, maka kau harus menjawab dengan tegas…" belum selesai Sbeastian melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ciel memotongnya dengan suara lantang, "Namaku Ciel Michaelis. Benar 'kan, Sebastian?"

'Anak ini….' Batin Sebastian yang saat ini sangat ingin mencubit malaikat kecil di hadapannya.

**Flashback off**

Sebastian pun pamit untuk ke kantornya setelah mengcium kening Ciel layaknya seorang ayah dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Ciel. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Ciel saat Sebastian memperlakukannya seperti itu. Kemudian lengan Ciel langsung ditarik oleh duo pirang hyperactive yang sepertinya akan berteman akrab dengannya.

Bersambung lagi…..

Gomen ne kalo pendek…

Sebastian : ya, pendek banget kayak loe..

Author : huuwwaaa… Ciel… Sebastian ngatain aku pendek…

Ciel : memang loe pendek kan?

Author : *pundung di pojokan sambil bawa boneka fudu* wahai orang-orang tinggi yang suka menganiaya orang pendek, kumanterakan kalian agar jadi manusia pendek. Ho Ho Ho…

Ciel : Sebastian keenakan, peluk gua terus..

Sebastian : kan Ciel Honey duluan yg peluk abang Sebby…

Author : halah….. tinggalkan couple geblek di atas * tepar disambit Sebastian n Ciel*

Review… Review…. Murah meriah


	4. Chapter 4

Waahhhh…. Akhirnya chap 4 update…

UTS bikin kepala saya jadi lier lier… jadi daripada pusing belajar mendingan mencurahkan ide di kepala yang mulai luber… ntar klo gk di tulis malah menguap…

**Disclaimer ** : Masih punya yana toboso koq. Kalo Ara yang punya. Ciel nya gk bkal mati.

**Genre** : Family/ Hurt/ Comfort ( ntar bakal jdi Angst)

**Warning** : OOC, Banyak typo melanglang buana, cerita mellow tingkat akut, dll( dan lupa lagi)

**Don't like don't read!**

**Happy reading…..**

Sebastian pun pamit untuk ke kantornya setelah mengcium kening Ciel layaknya seorang ayah dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Ciel. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Ciel saat Sebastian memperlakukannya seperti itu. Kemudian lengan Ciel langsung ditarik oleh duo pirang hyperactive yang sepertinya akan berteman akrab dengannya

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 4**

**7 Years Later**

**Sebastian's Office room 15.00 p.m.**

Drrrtt… drrrttt… Terdengar getar ponsel yang terletak di meja kerja seorang pria bergaya rambut harajuku. Mata merahnya melirik nama yang terpampang di layer ponselnya. 'Ciel'. Jari-jari rampingnya menyambar benda bergetar tersebut dengan sigap setelah mengetahui siapa si penelpon.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" Tanya Sebastian to the point.

"Aku pulang telat malam ini. Alois dan Lizzy mengajakku mengerjakan tugas bersama." Jawab suara di seberang.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu? Dan kau belajar di mana?"

"Tenanglah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sebastian. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku sudah SMP, ingat?" tanggapan dari Ciel barusan, membuat seulas senyum tipis di bibir Sebastian.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Tapi jangan lupa pakai sweatermu." Detik setelah Sebastian selesai bicara, telepon ditutup.

Sebastian yang sudah selesai dengan urusan pekerjaannya hari ini, sekarang hanya memandang ke arah luar melalui jendela kantornya. Memandang langit yang mulai dipenuhi awan mendung,. Ia yakin, nanti malam pasti hujan akan turun. Hal itu membuat Sebastian mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya 7 tahun yang lalu. Kejafian yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan malaikat kecilnya, Ciel. Kejadian yang merubah hidupnya yang sepi menjai begitu berwarna setelah kedatangan bocah itu di rumahnya. Sebastian pun mengingat satu persatu kejjadian yang pernah dialaminya bersama si malaikat kecil, dan terhenti ketika mengingat satu kejadian di mana Ciel membuatnya panic setengah hidup.

'Malam ini akan turun hujan. Ciel tak bawa paying atau pun mantel, 'kan? Dia juga tak bilang akan belajar di mana.' Sebastian mulai panik begitu ingat tubuh Ciel gampang sekali sakit. Tanpa pkir panjang, ia menelepon orang yang tengah dikhawatirkannya.

Satu kali. Tidak aktif. Dua kali. Masih sama. Tiga kali. Tetep begitu. Kemudian panggilan diarahkan untuk menghubungi kedua sahabat Ciel. Namun hasilnya sama saja. 'Mereka pasti sudah mulai belajar.' Akhirnya ia menyerah, memilih untuk segera pulang dan memikirkan kemungkinan Ciel berada, di rumah.

**Library Center 19.00 p.m.**

"Aku duluan, Ciel." Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Ciel kini tinggal sendirian setelah kedua temannya masuk ke dalam limausin yang menjemput mereka. Awalnya mereka mengajak Ciel untuk pulang bersama. Namun Ciel menolak dengan alas an 'Sebastian akan menjemput'. Ia tak ingin mengganggu pasangan duo pirang yang baru jadian itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia meminta Sebastian untuk tidak menjemputnya. Ditambah lagi sekaramg hujan. Setelah mempertimbangkan, akhirnya Ciel memilih untuk menerobos hujan. Bocah biru itu tidak berniat menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membantunya saat ini. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menarik ucapannya siang tadi.

Sementara itu kita beralih ke sebuah sedan hitam yang sedang melaju tak tentu arah dan tujuannya. Sang pengemudi, pria bermata seindah ruby dengan mantel bulunya, kini tengah menyusuri jalanan kota yang tampak sepi karena hujan. Tak ada yang rela mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Kecuali untuk sesosok manusia yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Seorang bocah berambut kelabu yang sedang berlari kecil sambil mendekap tasnya. Wajahnya memucat akibat perubahan suhu atmosfer, suara percikan air terdengar tiap kali ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya. Hal itu membuat sosok berambut raven yang ada di dalam sedan hitam itu tersentak dan mengejar bocah yang dikiranya adalah orang yang sedang ia cari.

'TIN' Sebastian memukul klakson di setirnya, membuat yang sedang berlari menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya sedikit memicing karena sorotan lampu dari sedan hitam itu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang keluar dari salah satu pitu mobil itu. Sosok tegap itu mendekat… semakin dekat… membuat mata safir itu terbelelek kaget… dan….

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit!" Ssebastian menyemprot Ciel dengan kata-katanya, masih di tengah hujan yang mengguyur kota itu. Yang dimarahi hanya bisa tertunduk sambil merasakan dingin yang kini mulai terasa menusuk ke sumsum tulangnya.

Sebastian jarang sekali membentak, marah, atau semacamnya. Hampir tak pernah malah. Tapi kali ini tampak berbeda. Nada ucapan yang kasar dan tinggi, matanya yang memerah, dan cengkeramannya yang kuat saat menarik pergelangan tangan Ciel menuju ke mobil, sedikit banyak membuat si safir merasa bersalah.

**Sebastian's Mansion 21.00 p.m.**

Seorang maid dengan pakaian maid berwarna merah tampak berdiri kecewa di depan sebuah kanar sambil menopang sebuah nampan berisikan semangkuk sup hangat dan segelas susu.

"Tuan Muda, saya bawakan sup hangat." Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Maylene mengucapkan hal yang sama tanpa mendapatkan respon dari pemilik kamar. Namun pintu terkunci di hadapannya tak kunjung terbuka. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah menuju maid merah tersebut.

"Master.."Maylene mendadak gugup begitu Sebastian menghampirinya. " Maaf, Master. Tetapi Tuan Muda tak mau membuka pintu kamarnya." Sebastian menghela nafas begitu mendengar penjelasan Maylene.

"Baiklah. Berikan nampan itu padaku. Kau kembali urus pekerjaanmu yang lain." Sebastian menerima nampan tersebut dan menggantikan peran maid merahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel. Aku tak bermaksud memearahimu. Aku bahkan tidak marah. Karena itu, bukalah pintunya."

Lama Sebastian menunggu tapi tidak ada hasil.

**Ciel's PoV**

Setelah selesai memakai piyamaku, aku langsung meringkuk di atas kasur. Tubuhku masih sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan, jadi aku menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi kepalaku. Aku masih memikirkan wajah Sebastian yang bisa berubah menjadi seperti tadi. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi yang jelas aku merasa agak… takut.

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku di ketuk berkali-kali. Aku yakin, seseorang di balik pintu, entah siapa pun itu, pasti sedang memintaku untuk membuka pintu kamarku. Coba saj ketuk pintu itu sampai jebol. Aku tak akan membuka pintu itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Karena tak ada yang peduli lagi padaku. Sejak awal Sebastian mangambilku hanya untuk dijadikan penerusnya karena ia tak mungkin bisa memiliki keturunan. Kalian tahu kenapa? Mungkin lain kali akan kujelaskan. Sekaramg aku sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang Sebastian.

Kenapa di saat aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan orang-orang di sekitarku, ia malah menunjukkan ekspresi yang paling tak ingin kulihat dari wajahnya padaku? Padahal seharusnya ia tahu, aku tak suka dengan ekspresi macam itu. Aku terlalu lelah memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dan itu membuatku terlelap.

**Sebastian's PoV**

Kupikir cara ini tak akan berhasil. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berjarak dua ruangan dari kamar Ciel. Mengambil kunci duplikat kamar Ciel dan kembali menuju pintu yang akan kubuka tanpa izin dari pemiliknya. Ya, kamar itu juga milikku karena rumah ini milikku.

CKLEK. "Ciel.." aku mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi 'anak'ku. Ya, Ciel adalah anak angkatku. Anak yang kuangkat untuk menjadi penerusku kelak karena aku tak mungkin bisa memiliki seorang anak. Ya, terkadang cinta itu rumit. Jadi sulit menjelaskannya. Mungkin aku sedikit egois karena menjadikan Ciel korban dari buah cintaku dengan'nya'. Tapi aku tak bisa menolak semua itu.

Aku melangkah menuju gundukan gundukan berlapis selimut tebal yang aku tahu bahwa gundukan tersebut berisi seorang manusia dengan nuansa biru. Gundukkan itu tampak naik turun perlahan. Aku pun menyimpulkan bahwa 'anak'ku ini sudah terlelap. Aku mulai menyibakkan selimut yang dipakainya, dan benarlah dugaanku. Kedua bola safir itu kini telah tergantikan oleh jejeran bulu mata yang begitu lentik. Kuangkat tubuhnya yang kurasa sangat kecil untuk ukuran anak seusianya, membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya kembali. Wajahnya kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini wajah tidurnya tampak sangat tertekan. Hal itu membuatku sangat merasa bersalah karena telah melukainya, melukai hatinya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di samping tubuhnya dan mendekapnya dengan sebelah tanganku. Mencoba menhilangkan rasa bersalahku, sedikit demi sedikit. Walaupun aku tahu, rasa bersalah itu tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Bersambung…..

Ppppuuuaaahhh….. akhirnya selesai juga ne chapter… thanks bwt smua yang udah review chap gak mutu ini..

Gimana? Masih mo baca?

Makasih banyak kalo masih mo baca fict terlampau mellow ini. Tapi aku usahain ada hepi hepi nya gitu. Ada yang bisa nebak alur ke depannya gak?

Ciel : Mereka mana bisa nebak pikiran author stress kayak loe, hah?

Author : Siapa tau readers lebih stress dr gw n bsa nebak alurnya *digeplak readers*

Sebastian : Yo wes lah. Tolong reviewnya ya readers, supaya fict ini bertahan. Lumayan honornya.

Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya minna….


	5. Chapter 5

Hwahhh…. Balik lagi ne. sengaja gak cepet-cepet update biar gak cepet tamat. Makasih buat para readers yang udag review… sorry jg kalo alurnya dipercepat, cz ntar malah jadi kepanjangan n jadi gak menarik.

Langsung ja,…

**Disclaimer :**kuroshitsuji itu, punya Tante Yana Toboso. Saya Cuma minjem chara nya.

**Pairing : **SebaxCiel

**Genre : **Family, drama.

**Warning : **OOc, melankolis, no romance, dll, dsb, dst, dbd, ddd yang laen…

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di samping tubuhnya dan mendekapnya dengan sebelah tanganku. Mencoba menhilangkan rasa bersalahku, sedikit demi sedikit. Walaupun aku tahu, rasa bersalah itu tak akan pernah kulupakan.

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal PoV**

"Gelap? Di mana ini?' Seorang anak lelaki berambut kelabu dan sepasang permata safir yang terpasang di wajahnya kini tengah kebingungan di suatu tempat yang tanpa pencahayaan itu. Anak lelaki itu hanya bisa berputar-putar tak jelas hanya sekedar untuk mencari secercah cahaya.

Akhirnya sebuah cahaya muncul melalui celah yang ditimbulkan oleh pintu yang terbuka. Sosok bermata biru itu tertegun dan membelalakan matanya. Dari balik pintu itu, muncullah seorang pria tegap dengan tailcoat hitam yang sangat cocok untuknya. Rambut raven dengan gaya harajuku belah tengah yang sebagian terurai di sisi rahang tegasnya, menambah nilai plus untuk pria tersebut. Mata dengan orb merahnya menatap tajam pada sang bocah yang kini tengah tersudut di dinding. Pandangan tajamnya seolah menusuk dan berkata 'mati kau'.

Bocah itu mulai panic dan berlutut. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk dala. Tampak bulir-bulir bening mengalir bagaikan anak sungai dari pelupuk matanya yang kini terpejam keras.

"Ma… Maaf…! Maafkan aku Sebastian! Aku akan menurut mulai sekarang! Jangan usir aku!" anak it uterus mengatakan hal yang sama. Sementara itu, pria yang dating malah semakin mengeluarkan aura jahat yang dasyat. Semakin dekat… lebih dekat… dan…..

"Huwa…..!"Ciel terbangun sambil memekik tertahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak berat. Nafasnya sedikit memburu sementara peluh menghiasi kulit pucat bocah itu. Awalnya ia agak terkejut saat melihat sosok Sebastian yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Namun akhirnya bocah tersebut bisa mengendalikan nafas dan pikiran-pikiran bodohnya yang ia pikirkan sampai ke dalam mimpi. Bibir mungil sang bocah sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat mamperhatikan sosok di sebelahnya itu. 'Nyenyak sekali' piker Ciel.

Masih dengan kepala yang terasa berat, Ciel turun dari ranjangnya setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh Sebastian. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah, walaupun sekarang masih terlalu pagi dari jam biasanya ia bersiap-siap. Ciel hanya ingin datang ke sekolah lebih cepat hari ini. Sebisa mungkin, ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sebastian.

Dengan langkah pasti, bocah berseragam Harvert Junior School itu melewati gerbang rumah yang telah lama menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia menyetop sebuah taksi untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Di dalam taksi, lagi-lagi kepalnya terasa berat. 'Dasar kepala sialan!' umpat Ciel dalam hati.

"Bisa lebih cepat?" Tanya Ciel pada supir taksi. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang supir menambah kecepatan. Membuat mereka lebih cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan sesuai keinginan penumpangnya.

Sementara itu, kita beralih kepada Sebastian.

Sebastian sangat terkejut begitu tahu Ciel tak berada di tempatnya. Kemudian ia mencari sosok bocah itu ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di mansion itu, tapi tetap tak ditemukannya bocah itu. Akhirnya, seorang remaja pirang dengan pakaian gardener dating menghampiri Sebastian yang tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang rumahnya. Tampak kekecewaan menghiasi wajah tampan Sebastian.

"Maaf, Master. Jika Anda mencari Tuan Muda, ia sudah berangkat sejak tadi." Sebastian refleks menoleh kea rah gardener bennama Finny yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

"Berangkat?" pria raven itu memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, mengingat tidak biasanya Ciel berangkat sepagi ini.

"Ya, berangkat ke sekolah. Sepertinya naik taksi, Tuan." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Finny kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Meninggalkan majikan ynag kini tampak frustasi. 'Kau kenapa Ciel? Kenapa kau menghindariku?' batin Sebastian yang kini tengah menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit biru.

**Harvert Junior School**

**14.45 p.m.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu dan Mr. Michaelis, Ciel?" Tanya Lizzy kepada Ciel yang duduk di hadapannya. Sekolah tampak mulai sepi karena jam belajar sudah berakhir sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Ciel tidak memberi jawaban kepada sahabat pirangnya itu. Dia sedang tak ingin bicara hari ini.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sedang menghindari masalah? Apakah itu sikap laki-laki sejati, hah?" ucapan Alois mendapat smbutan deathglare dari Ciel. Tapi Alois malah membalasnya dengan tatapan malas. Ya, yang bisa mengahdapi Ciel yang sedang marah atau bad-mood memang hanya si pirang satu ini. Merasa tak ada gunanya men-deathglare kekasih sahabatnya ini, Ciel memalingkan wajahnya. "Benar 'kan. Kau menghindar. Sampai-sampai tak berani menatapku." Lanjut Alois. Lizzy mulai merasakan atmosfer yang kurang nyaman di antara mereka.

"Apa maumu? Hah!" bentak ciel sambil menggebrak meja.

"Calm down, Ciel… aku hanya ingin kau bebagi masalahmu dengan kami. Kami bersedia membantumu jika kau butuh bantuan." Ujar Alois kalem.

"Aku, tidak butuh bantuan dari kalian. Aku, bisa selesaikan masalahku. SENDIRI." Ujar Ciel yang kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kedua temannya. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin bahwa ia tak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Sejujurnya, ia ingin ada orang yang memberitahu Sebastian bahwa ia tidak setuju atas hubungan Sebastian dengan 'orang itu'. Orang yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus menjadi peneurs Sebastian.

"Ciel…Kau mau ke mana?" Lizzy hampir saja mengejar Ciel seandainya Alois tak menahan tangan kekasih barunya itu.

"Tidak sekarang, Dear. Saat ini, biarkan dia tenang dan memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan."

"Apa kau yakin, Ciel akan bebaikan lagi dengan Mr. Michaelis?" Tanya Lizzy yang ragu akan argument dari Alois. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan.

Meraka berdua hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung Ciel yang perlahan menghilang di belokan menuju arah ruangan Sebastian.

"Benar 'kan?" Tanya Alois yakin. Sang kekasih hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Alois. Sekarang perasaannya sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa saat ini ciel berusaha menemui Sebastian. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu pada Sebastian nanti.

…..

Bersambung…..

Capek….. pundakku pegel….

Yo. Reviewnya ya, readers….


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6….

Langsung ja….

**Disclaimer :**kuroshitsuji itu, punya Tante Yana Toboso. Saya Cuma minjem chara nya.

**Pairing : **SebaxCiel, SebaxGrell

**Genre : **Family, drama.

**Warning : **OOc, melankolis, mungkin akan segera muncul romance, dll, dsb, dst, dbd, ddd yang laen…

"Benar 'kan?" Tanya Alois yakin. Sang kekasih hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Alois. Sekarang perasaannya sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa saat ini ciel berusaha menemui Sebastian. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu pada Sebastian nanti

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 6**

**Sebastian's Office 15.00 p.m.**

Sebastian yang tengah membenahi meja kantornya karena akan segera pulang itu, langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu mendengar pintu kantornya diketuk.

"Masuk.."

CKLEK…

Dan muncullah seorang remaja berambut kelabu yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya yang tampak lusuh. Remaja tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati meja Sebastian.

"Ciel? Tidak biasanya kau kemari. Ada ap…." Belum selesai Sebastian bicara, Ciel sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku berjanji kejadian seperti kemarin tak akan terulang lagi. Jadi, jangan membenciku." Cile menunduk dalam dengan bahu gemetar. Setengah mati ia menahan egonya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Lelaki bermata merah yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu pun meraih tubuh mungil di hadapannya dan mendekapnya dengan kedua lengan jenjangnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Ciel. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu takut kemarin. Sekarang kita pulang, ya." Ciel mengangguk dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Sebastian menuju rumah.

**Sebastian's Mansion 17.00 p.m.**

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Ciel…" Sebastian membuka pintu kamar Ciel yang tidak dikunci. Dilihatnya sosok yang sedang dicari sedang berdiri di samping ranjang sambil mengenakan sweater.

"A-ada apa, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel dengan nada yang sedikit gugup. Sebastian yang menyadari kegugupan Ciel, langsung terdiam. Ia memikirkan hal yang mungkin membuat Ciel sedikit gugup.

"Sebastian.." suara Ciel kali ini berhasil membuat Sebastian menyimpulkan bahwa kegugupan Ciel dikarenakan hubungan mereka yang agak renggang akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di luar." Ciel tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Tapi di luar dingin,'kan?" mungkin hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkan Ciel untuk menolak ajakan Sebastian. Jujur saja, Ciel, sedang tidak ingin keluar malam ini. Itu dikarenakan oleh kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut, ditambah lagi tugas sekolah yang masih mengantri untuk dikerjakan.

"Ayolah, Ciel…. Ini sebagai permintaan maafku." Kali ini Ciel merasa tidak enak karena Sebastian berkata sambil mencengkram kedua pundaknya. Setelah berpikir ulang, mungkin ada baiknya ia keluar untuk menyegarkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ciel, akhirnya. "Tapi kau tunggu di mobil saja. Aku mau siap-siap dulu." Tanpa piker panjang, Sebastian pun mengabulkan permintaan Ciel dan langsung melesat menghilang di balik pintu kamar Ciel.

**Ciel's PoV**

Setelah Sebastian keluar dari kamarku, aku langsung menghela nafas lega dan terduduk sambil tertunduk di sisi ranjangku yang berantakan. 'Bagaimana aku membereskan hal ini?' pikirku. Aku mulai menyingkap selimut di atas ranjangku dan mulai memperhatikan bercak-bercak berwarna merah di sana-sini. Aku pun langsung menariknya dan menyembunyikan selimutku menuju kamar mandi. Aku tak ingin membuat Sebastian khawatir dengan mengetahui noda darahku ini.

**Normal PoV**

Ciel menggulung selimutya yang terkena darah akibat batuk hebatnya sore tadi, setelah ia baru sampai dari kantor Sebastian tepatnya. Ciel pun membawanya ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang tersembunyi. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia pun menyambar dompet dan ponselnya yang terletek di meja dekat ranjang dan langsung melesat menuju tempat Sebastian menunggunya. Tak lupa ia memakai mantel yang akan melindunginya dari cuaca dingin di luar sana. Namun, ia melupakan satu hal, ia lupa mengganti kemeja yang ia pakai. Walaupun terlapisi oleh sweater, tetap saja noda darah yang sedikit tertempel di kemejanya bisa dilihat dari dekat.

**Flower Caffe 18.30 p.m.**

Setelah mengajak Ciel berjalan-jalan di taman kota, akhirnya Sebastian mengajak Ciel ke sebuah kafe langganannya. Sebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu mewah tetapi cukup ramai dikunjungi. Kafe bernuansa klasik dengan hiasan bunga mawar merah di setiap sudut ruangan. Kafe ini milik salah satu kenalan Sebastian yang kurang disukai oleh Ciel. Seorang pria berusia 25 tahun dengan rambut berwarna merah panjang, berpupil warna emas dengan kacamata berbingkai aneh yang selalu sekilas tampak menyeramkan namun sebenarnya sangat manis, Grell Sutcliff namanya.

Pria anggun yang dimaksud kini tengah berjalan menuju meja tempat Sebastian dan Ciel berada. Kemeja putih berlengan panjang berlapiskan rompi hitam dengan garis-garis abu-abu, dan celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya menambah kesan anggun pria berambut merah tersebut. Terutama bagi Sebastian yang kini tengah terpesona oleh 'kecantikan' Grell.

Sedangkan Ciel, ia tidak berniat memandang ke arah pria centil yang mengahmpiri mereka tersebut. Sejak mengetahui hubungansebastian dengan orang ini sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, Ciel tak lagi memperhatikan pria bernuansa merah tersebut. Padahal awalnya Ciel sangat menyukai Grell. Selain karena mereka sama-sama yatim piatu, Grell juga sangat memperhatikan Ciel seperti adiknya sendiri. Namun sejak Sebastian memberitahukan hubungannya dengan pria tersebut, Sebastian juga memberitahu kepada Ciel agar kelak meneruskan sekolah yang ia bina selama ini karena ia tak berniat menikahi orang lain selain pria bernuansa merah tersebut.

"Kau ke mana saja, Sebby..?" Grell mengecup pelan pipi Sebastian sebagai tanda salam.

"Selamat malam, Ciel.." lanjutnya ganti menyapa Ciel. Namun yang disapa hanya menjawab "Hn" tanpa memandang lawan bicara.

"Aku sibuk belakangan ini, Darling." Jawab Sebastian kepada pasangan abnormalnya itu.

Grell kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di antara kuri Sebastian dan kursi Ciel. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan mereka beberapa cake dan minuman untuk mereka.

Sementara pasangan abnormal tersebut melanjutkan pembicaraan, Ciel meminta izin ke toilet karena merasa diabaikan. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tehuyung Ciel menuju toilet. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut lagi sekarang. Padahal saat berada di taman bersama Sebastian tadi, kepalanya sudah baik baik saja.

'Kenapa kepala ini tidak mau berhenti berdenyut!' rutuk Ciel dalam hati. Ciel membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang keluar melalui keran westafel. Setidaknya ia ingin menyegarkan kepala dan pikirannya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Ciel kembali ke tempat Sebastian. Duduk dan kembali menyaksikan adegan romantis antara dua pria penyuka sesame jenis yang keduanya sama-sama dihormatinya itu. Tampa mempedulikan dua orang yang membicarakan masa depan yang menurutnya sia-sia itu, Ciel menyantap cake yang sudah tersedia di meja.

NYUT. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut lebih keras dari sebelumnya, tapi kali ini ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ciel pun menyeka hidungnya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya dan mendapati tangannya kini berlumuran cairan kental berwarna merah yang lengket dan berbau anyir, darah.

Ciel terus membeku sambil menatap tangannya yang kini berubah warna. Namun hal tersebut tidak disadarii oleh Sebastian dan Grell yang sedang asik mengobrol. Hingga akhirnya Ciel ambruk dari kursi dan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Bersambung…

Terima kasih buat yang masih setia membaca fict saya ini. Jujur, walaupun sudah gak ada yang baca, saya akan tetap menyelesaikan fict ini. Sudah mendekati akhir koq..

Tetap semangat…. Yeeeyy…

Salam katak…. Ara-kun…

Review masih diterima


	7. Chapter 7

Halo minna…

Ara mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan Ara dalam meng-update fict ini.

Gomen… gomen… gomen….

Ne gara-gara Ara sibuk nyari obat kekecewaan…

Readers da yang tw gak, obat kekecewaan itu pa?

Yo wes lah, dari pada baca curhatan author gak jelas satu ini, mendingan langsung mulai ja chap 7 nya

**Disclaimer : **kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

**Genre : **Family, Hurt/comfort

**Rated : **T (mungkin)

**Pairing :** SebaXCiel, SebaXGrell

**Warning :** bagi yang gak suka pairing SebaXGrell, mohon segera meninggalkan halaman ini. Sungguh, fict ini bisa merusak pengelihatan anda…

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 7**

**Hospital Center, 21.00 p.m.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya sampai terjadi hal seperti ini?" seorang wanita berambut merah sebahu tampak sedang menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria berambut raven yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mereka tengah berada di suatu ruang rawat 'anak' Sebastian yang sejak lebih dari dua jam lalu belum juga sadarkan diri.

Wanita yang sudah seperti ibu bagi Ciel itu kini tengah mengusap pelan pipi Ciel yang tampak pucat. Sebastian hanya memperhatikan selang infus yang tertanam di pergelangan tangan kiri Ciel dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Ciel sedang sakit." Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir ranum Sebastian.

"Maaf?" wanita yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Michaelis itu membentak kliennya dengan nada yang tinggi, seolah tak takut kalau pasiennya sampai terbangun. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak melihat noda darah sebanyak itu?" Mrs. Angelina melanjutkan bentakannya. Suaranya menggema di ruangan yang tergolong besar itu. Bulir-bulir bening kini tampak membuat anak sungai di pipi mulus milik sang dokter.

Mereka tahu hal itu saat hendak mengganti pakaian Ciel dengan pakaian pasien. Dan mereka sangat terkejut begitu melihat bercak darah di kemeja yang Ciel pakai. Sejak saat itu, dokter wanita tersebut tidak mengijinkan Sebastian untuk menyentuh Ciel, bahkan untuk membantunya menggantikan pakaian Ciel, ia meminta bantuan pada perawat di rumah sakit. Sebastian tak bisa membantahnya. Ia tahu, betapa Mrs, Angelina begitu menyayangi 'anak'nya tersebut, sama halnya dengan dirinya. Tapi ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya ia tahu saat Ciel mencoba menolak ajakannya untuk pergi sore ini.

Kini keduanya larut dalam keheningan tanpa dasar. Tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan lagi karena memang tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Suasana terus begitu sampai akhirnya terdengar suara erangan dari sang pasien yang menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjangnya.

"Ugh.. Sebastian…" Ciel memanggil denan suara yang sangat lemah namun masih bisa terdengar lantaran keadaan ruangan yang terlampau sepi. Yang dipanggil pun mendekat. Mrs. Angelina tak mengahalangi langkah Sebastian namun ia memberikan deathglare nya kepada Sebastian dan pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan kedua ayah-anak tersebut. Namun si raven tak mempedulikan hal itu dan langsung mengenggam erat tangan Ciel yang kini mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Aku di sini, Ciel." Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

"Aku mau pulang." Ujar Ciel lemah.

"Tapi kau masih perlu dirawat Ciel. Kau belum boleh pulang." Bantah Sebastian. Namun Ciel malah menggeleng lemah sambil melancarkan sorot mata memohon. Dan Sebastian lemah akan hal itu. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Ciel jika Ciel sudah memandangnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau bisa merawatku di rumah. Aku mohon, Ayah.." kali ini Ciel menggunakan jurus andalannya. Mendengar panggilan Ciel untuknya yang jarang sekali diucapkan, membuat Sebastian mengerti kalau kali ini Ciel benar-benar memohon.

"Baiklah…" akhirnya Sebastian mengalah. "Tapi… aku harus bicara deengan Mrs. Angelina dulu." Ujar Sebastian seraya melangkah pergi. Namun pergelangan tangannya tertahan oleh karena Ciel yang menggenggamnya. Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan tatapan 'kenapa'.

"Tidak usah.. nanti malah tidak boleh pulang." Ujar Ciel. Sebastian sungguh terkejut begitu mendengar alasan Ciel. Biasanya dia selalu menuruti kata-kata dokter-nya itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah ingin keluar dari rumah sakit secara diam-diam?

Tanpa berkata lagi, Sebastian pun melepas selang infus yang tertanam di pergelangan tangan Ciel. Nampak ekspresi kesakitan dari Ciel saat Sebastian mencabut selang infusnya, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi senang dengan sedikit senyum licik.

"Kau yakin, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian meyakinkan pilihan Ciel. Ciel pun mengangguk. Sebastian langsung menggendong Ciel dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh dokter merah yang berkuasa penuh atas Ciel yang sedang sakit.

'Kenapa aku jadi seperti menculik anakku sendiri begini, sich?' umpat Sebastian dalam hati saat mereka melewati koridor rumah sakit yang mulai sepi.

….

**Sebastian's Mansion, 23.00 p.m.**

Sebastian meletakkan tubuh Ciel yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang di kamar Ciel. Wajah Ciel yang tertidur menampakkan bahwa ia sangat lelah hari ini. Namun ada yang janggal dari tempat tidur Ciel, dan itu baru disadari Sebastian saat hendak menarik selimut untuk Ciel. Selimutnya tak ada begitu pula dengan seprai kasurnya. Ke mana benda-benda penunjang kehangatan yang harus dimiliki oleh anaknya tersebut?

Kemudian Sebastian memanggil Maylene dan menanyakan apakah ia yang melepas seprai dan selimut Ciel untuk dicuci. Namun jawabannya adalah tidak dan bukan. Dahi Sebastian mengerut. Ia mecoba berpikir, mana mungkin pencuri mau mencuri benda seperti itu? Akhirnya Sebastian menyelimuti Ciel dengan mantelnya dan mulai menelusuri setiap sudut kamar Ciel. Mulai dari lemari pakaian, lemari buku, kolong tempat tidur, dan yang terakhir.. kamar mandi.

Sebastian meremas gumpalan kain berwarna putih yang ternoda oleh pekatnya warna darah tersebut. Perasaannya kacau, antara sedih, marah, menyesal, dan takut.

Sedih mengingat diagnosis Mrs. Angela yang mengatakan kalau Ciel mmengalami pembekuan darah di otaknya yang sebabya belum jelas. Dan itu bisa memperpendek usianya.

Marah karena Ciel yang dengan teganya berkomplot dengan dokternya untuk menyembunyikan hal ini darinya padahal Ciel sudah mengetahuinya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Menyesal karena telah memperburuk keadaannya.

Dan.. Takut. Takut kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Sebastian yang tak bisa tidur malam itu, lebih memilih duduk di samping ranjang Ciel yang masih terlelap. Tiba-tiba handphone si raven bergetar dan di display-nya tertera 'Darling'. Segera Sebastian mengangkatnya dan menjawab panggilan dari kekasihnya itu dengan suara yang sangat lelah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan Ciel. Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" tanya suara di seberang sana yang menunjukkan nada khawatir.

"Dia sedang tidur sekarang. Kau tenang saja." Jawab Sebastian seadanya. Ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir akan keadaan Ciel mengingat Grell menganggap Ciel seperti adiknya.

"kau belum tidur, Sebby?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Sebastian singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya balik Sebastian.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan pembukuanku untuk bulan ini. Dan sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

Dan terjadilah percakapan antara sepasang kekasih tersebut. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan dan semua itu tentang Ciel. Bagaimana sikap Ciel saat mengetahui hubungan mereka, bagaimana jika Ciel merajuk saat dia tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, dan masih banyak yang lain. Hingga akhirnya Sebastian harus memutuskan telepon karena Ciel mulai mulai menggeliat tak nyaman di tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Ciel? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sebastian saat melihat sepasang batu safir yang memandang lembut ke arahnya.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil."Begitu mendengar jawaban Ciel, sebastian langsung menghela nafas lega. 'Kukira ada apa.' Batin pun mengantarkan Ciel ke kamar mandi dan menungguinya di luar.

"Arrrgghhhh…" terdengar suara teriakan yang menggema di kamar mandi. Dengan sigap Sebastian membuka pintu kamar mandi yang memang tak di kunci dan langsung memeriksa keadaan anaknya.

Kini Sebastian menyaksikan Ciel yang tengah tersungkur ke lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Tampak ekspresi yang begitu menyakitkan di wajah si mungil tersebut.

"Ciel! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada penuh kepanikan. Langsung ia angkat tubuh Ciel menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkannya.

"Sakit, Sebastian.. Sakit…" erang Ciel berkali –kali. Hal tersebut membuat Sebastian kelabakan dan bingung setengah mati. Apakah ia harus menelepon Mrs. Angelina dan membiarkan wanita itu membawa Ciel kembali ke ruangan penuh kebosanan itu? Akhirnya Sebastian merogoh kantung celananya dan meraih handphone-nya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menekan tombol dial, pintu kamar Ciel keburu dibuka kasar oeh seseorang.

Seorang wanita berambut merah sebahu membuka pintu dengan kasar. Ekpresi di wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang teramat sangat. Namun sepertinya amarahnya itu dapat teredam oleh suara erangan Ciel yang semakin menjadi. Dengan segera dokter merah tersebut menghampiri Ciel dan mulai memeriksa setiap gejala yang ditunjukkan oleh pasiennya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui gejala apa yang menyerang Ciel. Mrs. Angelina pun mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan mulai mengeluarkan butir-butir pil berwarna putih yang kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Ciel dengan paksa karena Ciel yangkesulitan untuk menelannya. Dibantu oleh segelas air yag memang disediakan di meja di samping ranjang Ciel, akhirnya obat tersebut bisa lolos melalui kerongkongan Ciel.

...

PLAK..!

Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi pucat milik kepala keluarga Michaelis tersebut. Namun yang ditampar tidak membalasnya walaupun ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan orang yang menamparnya.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia keluar dari rumah sakit? Hah?" ujar Mrs. Angelina, pelaku penamparan, dengan nada marah. Lama Sebastian terdiam, namun akhirnya ia tak bisa meredam emosinya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal kalau dia punya penyakit berbahaya seperti itu." Suara Sebastian tak kalah keras. Namun mereka tak takut jika Ciel akan terbangun karena mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang tengah setelah meninggalkan ciel yang tertidur karena efek obat sendirian di kamarnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Diam untuk merenungi kesalahan mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Apakah kita harus melarangnya melakukan kativitas sehari-harinya?" gumam Sebastian.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kau tahu sendiri Ciel anak yang sangat keras kepala." Kali ini si dokter merah yang memberi tanggapan.

Setelah agak lama terdiam lagi, mereka mulai membicarakan langkah apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan agar kesehatan Ciel tidak cepat menurun namun Ciel masih tetap bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

Walaupun terjadi sedikit perdebatan dan pertengkaran kecil di tengah perundingan mereka, perundingan pun berakhir dengan keputusan final dari mereka berdua.

….

Bersambung….

Huahhh…. Kelar juga. Sebenarnya Ara udah lama pengen update, tapi masih nyangkut di fandom laen sich..*digeplak readers*

Thanks buat yang udah pada rajin ngeripiu fict gak mutu saya ini…

Buat yang gak suka pairing sebagrell, tenang ja. Ara Cuma jadiin pairing itu selingan biar da cerita ja, koq… lagian kan Ara nge-fans ma Grell, mana mungkin Ara serahin ke abang Sebby..*digergaji Grell*

Hmmm…. Kalau penasaran dengan kesepakatan antara Sebastian dan Mrs. Angelina, nantikan saja chap selanjutnya. Tapi ara gak janji bisa update cepet cz Ara sterss gara-gara nilai Ara terjun bebas semua (readers: gak nanya!)

Baiklah… akhir kata

PLEASE… REVIEW…..


	8. Chapter 8

Poofffpphh….. (muncul seperti pakkun yang di panggil sama kakashi)

Hai.. hai..

Gomen…

Lama update nya. Nampaknya wabah WB sudah menghampiriku…

Yo wes lah, kita simak aja langsung

**Disclaimer : **kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

**Genre : **Family, Hurt/comfort

**Rated : **T-lah… gak berani bikin M koq..

**Pairing :** SebaXCiel, SebaXGrell

**Warning :** bagi yang gak suka pairing SebaXGrell, mohon segera meninggalkan halaman ini. Sungguh, fict ini bisa merusak pengelihatan anda…

Setelah agak lama terdiam lagi, mereka mulai membicarakan langkah apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan agar kesehatan Ciel tidak cepat menurun namun Ciel masih tetap bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

Walaupun terjadi sedikit perdebatan dan pertengkaran kecil di tengah perundingan mereka, perundingan pun berakhir dengan keputusan final dari mereka berdua

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 8**

Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari mengiringi cahaya matahari yang mulai menerobos dari ufuk timur. Seorang bocah lelaki berusia dua belasan tampak masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Di sisi ranjang, tampaklah seoarang pemuda berambut raven yang juga tertidur dengan posisi duduk di atas kursi yang diletakkan di samping ranjang. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik bocah lelaki di sampingnya.

"Mr. Michaelis, Anda tidak ingin terlambat datang ke tempat kerja,'kan? Ayo bangun.." sebuah tangan milik seorang wanita berambut merah sebahu mengguncang tubuh milik pemuda raven yang tampak masih ingin melanjutkan mimpinya itu. Namun yang terbangun bukanlah orang yang dimaksud, melainkan sosok bocah lelaki yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar safir miliknya terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos lewat jendela kamarnya yang sudah dibuka.

"Sebastian.." ujar Ciel lirih. Walau begitu, suara lirih itulah yang justru membangunkan si raven dari tidurnya.

Mendengar panggilan dari sosok yang dijaganya semalaman, membuat Sebastian mulai terbangun. Ia masih belum melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Ciel sampai akhirnya kedua ayah beranak itu terbiasa dengan suasana hangat pagi ini. Keduanya kemudian sama-sama menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot-otot mereka yang kaku karena dipakai tidur. 'Apa-apaan mereka ini? Kenapa jadi benar-benar mirip kalau begini?' batin seseorang yang memang sudah ada di tempat itu sejak tadi dan memperhatikan kegiatan dua orang di depannya sambil menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ciel?" tanya Mrs. Angelina pada Ciel yang mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Baik." Jawab Ciel singkat. Kemudian ia menguap lebar. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Ciel kemudian.

"Setengah delapan…" Jawab si dokter merah sambil melenggang ke luar kamar dengan santainya.

"HAH..!" pekik Sebastian dan Ciel bersamaan. Keduanya langsung panik dan kelabakan seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Kemudian mereka langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat, masih bersamaan.

"Aku duluan, Sebastian! Nanti aku terlambat." Ciel berteriak tak rela saat dirinya dan Sebastian sama-sama ingin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku juga akan terlambat! Kau 'kan bisa minta maaf pada gurumu. Aku ini atasan, jadi tak boleh terlambat!" balas Sebastian tak mau kalah. Kini keduanya sedang berdesakkan di pintu kamar mandi. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala.

"Urusai! Ini kamar mandiku. Pakai punyamu sana!" ujar Ciel masih dengan keras kepalanya. Sesaat gerakan Sebastian terhenti. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Ciel tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Namun saat ia hendak masuk, tangan Sebastian menariknya lagi.

"Ini darurat! Tak ada waktu lagi.!" Ujar Sebastian.

"Aku juga akan terlambat Sebastian!" Ciel masih bersikukuh. Kemudian Sebastian menariknya masuk bersama dirinya memasuki kamar mandi. "Mandi sama-sama saja."

….

"Huahaha.. haa.. ha…" seorang wanita seperti nenek sihir tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kedua orang di depannya yang sedang menyantap sarapan dengan tampang yang sama-sama cemberut.

"Apanya yang lucu, hah?" ujar kedua orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Aku kan belum selesai bicara tadi. Ha ha ha.." wanita itu masih tertawa di sela pembicaraan.

"Iya. Maksudmu adalah jam setengah delapan kurang satu jam. Ya,'kan?" jawab Sebastian yang tampak kesal karena berhasil dikerjai oleh dokter pribadinya itu.

"Sial.! Karena itu juga, aku harus mandi dengannya." Umpat Ciel yang juga kesal.

"Tapi kalian terlihat kompak, lho.."

"KOMPAK APANYA!" lagi-lagi mereka berkata di detik yang sama. Mrs. Angelina langsung meledakkan tawanya lagi. (ya iyalah, masa ledakin bom).

"Ya sudahlah.." wanita itu tampak beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku ada pasien pagi ini. Jadi kau saja yang bicara dengan Ciel, ya." Ujarnya sembil berlalu dari hadapan keduan orang yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas karena amarah mereka yang sudah memuncak pagi ini.

"Sebastian bodoh! Kenapa tidak lihat jam dulu tadi." Wah, ini tak patut dicontoh. Masa' ayahnya dibilang bodoh.

"Ini salahmu. Kau juga langsung percaya,'kan." Sebastian juga tak mau kalah.

"Eh? Tapi apa maksud Madam Red tadi? Kau ingin bicara apa denganku?" tanya Ciel yang teringat kata-kata terakhir sebelum pergi tadi. Tubuh Sebastian langsung menegang seperti sedang merasakan aura aneh.

"Hmmm…. Sebenarnya begini." Sebastian memulai ucapannya. Ciel tidak berkomentar dan menyimak dengan seksama saat Sebastian memotong kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menghubungi semua gurumu semalam. Terutama guru olahraga…" Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia belum mengerti maksud ucapan Sebastian. Larinya ke mana kalimat itu, author ja gak tahu.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah ikut pelajaran olahraga dan kegiatan luar ruangan. Dan ini.." Sebastian menyarahkan sebuah botol kepada Ciel. Ciel pun menerimanya dengan tampang heran.

"Maksudmu? Dan apa ini?" tanya Ciel sambil mengguncang botol tersebut. Ia tahu persis apa yang ada di dalam botol itu. Karena orang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Madam Red sudah sering memberikan benda itu padanya namun ia tolak.

"Kau harus rutin minum obat itu." Jawab Sebastian dengan suaranya yang kedengaran sedikit miris. Ruby itu kini melancarkan tatapan sendu ke arah sandwich yang baru termakan setengah. Ciel menyadari hal itu. Ia tahu, Sebastian sangat menyayanginya. Kemuidian ia memasukkan obat tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

"Baiklah. Untukmu, ayah.." Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel yang mulai menyantap sarapannya lagi. Ia masih tak percaya. Ciel memanggilnya 'ayah', lagi. Entah bagaimana cara menggambarkan kebahagiaan Sebastian saat ini. Yang jelas, Sebastian langsung memeluk Ciel- yang duduk di sebelahnya- dengan erat. Untung saja Ciel tidak sampai tersedak.

…

**Harvert Junior High School 09.00 a.m.**

"Kau tidak mengganti bajumu, Ciel?" tanya Alois yang sudah siap dengan seragam olahraganya. Tentu saja Lizzy sudah stand by di lapangan bersama anak-anak perempuan lainnya. Ciel menggeleng. "Lain kali saja. Sepertinya aku kurang sehat."

Alois mengerti, ia pun meninggalkan Ciel sendirian di kelas. Setelah Alois keluar dari kelas, Ciel merogoh saku celananya dan menatap benda yang ia keluarkan. Sebenarnya ia masih bimbang, antara menuruti perkataan sebastian dan kata hatinya. Ia yakin, dengan meminum obat ini pun, ia belum tentu sembuh. Tapi ia tak tega melihat Sebastian yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

…

**Sebastian's Mansion 20.00 p.m.**

Sebastian sedang mengontrol Ciel yang akan memakan obatnya. Ia ingin memastikan kalau Ciel benar-benar memakan obatnya. Saat itu juga, terdengarlah suara seorang memanggil-manggil nama Sebastian dengan sedikit merubahnya.

"Sebby… aku datang.. Ciel… aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu." Mendengar suara itu, Sebastian langsung sumringah, berlawanan sekali dengan ekspresi Ciel yang malah cemberut.

"Jadi kau masih jadian dengan'nya'?" kata Ciel dengan menekankan kata 'nya'. Kemudian masuklah Grell dengan sebuah kotak besar di tangannya. Sebastian tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan Ciel dan langsung menghampiri kekasihnya untuk membantu membawakan kotak yang besarnya lumayan besar.

"Kau kan bisa menyuruh Bard membawakannya untukmu." Ujar Sebastian yang kemudian meletakkan kotak itu di sebuah sudut kamar Ciel, tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Kalian berdua, keluar dari kamarku sekarang." Ujar Ciel sambil melempar death glare-nya kepada dua orang di dekatnya. Grell tampak kecewa saat Ciel mengatakannya. Ia yakin, Ciel masih belum menerimanya sebagai kekasih Sebastian. Sejak hari itu, hari jadian mereka, Ciel selalu bersikap dingin padanya dan menganggapnya orang lain, sosok Grell yang lain. Padahal sebelumnya, mereka sangat akrab seperti kakak-adik.

"Ciel.. aku hanya ingin.."

"Keluar sekarang atau aku yang keluar!" Ciel memotong kalimat Grell dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

**PLAK**

Tubuh Ciel kembali terhempas ke kasur saat Sebastian menamparnya. Grell langsung menghampiri Ciel yang meringis karena tamparan Sebastian.

"Sebby, apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Grell sambil membantu Ciel bangkit. Namun Ciel menepis tangan Grell.

"Kau itu tidak sopan." Ujar Sebastian mantap. Karena mengerti Ciel tak mau dibantu, Grell menuju tempat Sebastian berdiri dan berusaha menenangkan sosok penuh wibawa yang sedang emosi itu.

"Sudahlah Sebby. Aku yakin ia hanya belum siap dengan semua ini." Grell tampak menahan tubuh Sebastian agar tak melakukan lebih dari ini. Dilihatnya Ciel bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih sebuah botol di meja. Kemudian membanting botol itu keras-keras, membuat botol itu memuntahkan sebagian isinya dan berlari keluar kamar.. Sebastian yang baru sadar akan apa yang Ciel lempar, langsung terbelalak dan bersiap keluar kamar saat mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari arah luar.

**BRUK. BRUK. GUBRAK. BRUK.**

Sebastian langsung mempercepat langkahnya diikuti dengan Grell. Perasaannya sungguh aneh saat itu. Dan benar saja. Betapa terkejutnya ia dan kekasihnya saat menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Mereka masih mencerna beberapa kemungkinan yang menyebutkan bahwa sesuatu di hadapan mereka hanyalah imajinasi yang berlebihan. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia. tubuh Grell ambruk seketika karena kakinya bergetar hebat, tak sanggup memandang apapun yang dilihat di depan matanya. Sebastian masih mematung. Namun tampak ekspresi menyesal yang amat sangat di wajahnya.

Bersambung…

Aduh…. Maaf… saia telat banget ya..

Tapi saia kan gak janji buat update cepet kemaren… yey, jadi gak ingkar janji kan. Chap depan juga agaknya gak bisa cepet di update.

Makasih buat yang masih setia baca n review…

Makasih.. makasih… makasih…

Terakhir, tolong REVIEW nya…

Salam Katak, Ara-kun..

Pofffpphhh….. (menghilang ala ninja)


	9. Chapter 9

Yo yo yo…

Sepertinya akhir dari fict ini semakin dekat.

Gomen kalau update nya gak keburu kayak awal-awal cz banyaknya permintaan dari guru-guru saya untuk menyelesaikan berbagai macam tugas…

Langsung ja…

**Disclaimer : **kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

**Genre : **Family, Hurt/comfort

**Rated : **T-lah… gak berani bikin M koq..

**Pairing :** SebaXCiel, SebaXGrell

**Warning :** bagi yang gak suka pairing SebaXGrell, mohon segera meninggalkan halaman ini. Sungguh, fict ini bisa merusak pengelihatan anda…

Sebastian langsung mempercepat langkahnya diikuti dengan Grell. Perasaannya sungguh aneh saat itu. Dan benar saja. Betapa terkejutnya ia dan kekasihnya saat menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Mereka masih mencerna beberapa kemungkinan yang menyebutkan bahwa sesuatu di hadapan mereka hanyalah imajinasi yang berlebihan. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia. tubuh Grell ambruk seketika karena kakinya bergetar hebat, tak sanggup memandang apapun yang dilihat di depan matanya. Sebastian masih mematung. Namun tampak ekspresi menyesal yang amat sangat di wajahnya.

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 9**

**Hospital Center 21.00 p.m.**

Sebastian tak bisa menghentikan laju kakinya untuk terus mondar-mandir di depan ruangan UGD. Grell hanya bisa memandangi kekasihnya tersebut dengan tatapan iba dan kesal.

"Sebanyak apa pun kau mondar-mandir begitu, tak akan merubah apa pun." Ujar pria berambut merah panjang tersebut dengan suara menahan tangis. Bagaimana tidak, ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat Sebastian mengangkat tubuh Ciel yang tergeletak berlumuran darah di ujung anak tangga. Sebenarnya ia juga takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada sosok yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya tersebut. Namun ia mencoba tegar agar setidaknya tidak menambah beban pikiran Sebastian.

Dokter yang menangani Ciel belum keluar dari ruangan sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu. Akhirnya Sebastian lelah sendiri dan memilih duduk membungkuk di samping kekasihnya. Melihat Sebastian yang tampak sangat depresi membuat hati Grell sungguh terpukul. Seandainya saja, ia bisa memutar balik waktu, ia tak akan pernah mencoba mencintai sosok yang paling dicintainya saat ini. Kalau hal itu tidak terjadi, tentu saat-saat seperti ini pun tak akan pernah ada. Perlahan, Grell menyentuh pundak milik Sebastian. Mencoba mengurangi beban di pundanya, walau sedikit.

"Orang tua macam apa aku ini." Sebastian mulai berbicara setelah sekian lama hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa mengerti dirinya. Sejak awal aku memang tak pernah menyentuh hatinya." Lagi, Sebastian menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi pada Ciel. Samar-samar terdengar isakan dari pemilik rambut raven tersebut. Pundaknya bergetar. Grell kemudian membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, Sebby.. tentu Ciel tak akan senang jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Sebastian tak mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan sang kekasih, tapi juga tak membalasnya. Ia menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak. Dia menyalahkanku. Ciel menyalahkanku yang tak bisa mengerti dirinya. Aku ini memang bodoh." Pecah sudah tangis sosok penuh wibawa yang selama ini dikenal oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Mau tak mau, Grell juga menangis.

**CKLEK..**

Sontak kedua pria yang tengah berpelukan itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berjalan menghampiri sang dokter yang baru saja menangani anak semata wayangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanya Sebastian kepada seorang dokter pria berkacamata di hadapannya.

"Kritis. Sekarang kita hanya bisa bergantung pada kemauannya untuk hidup." Kemudian dokter William, dokter yang menggantikan Mrs. Angelina itu meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat.

…

Sudah lima hari sejak Ciel dinyatakan kritis, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kalau anak tersebut akan bangun. Setiap orrang yang menjenguknya pasti tak tega melihat kondisinya sekarang ini. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, perban yang membalut sebagian kepalanya, yang jelas keadaannya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Bangun, Ciel… Mr. Claude memberi kita banyak tugas, kau harus mengerjakannya atau kau akan dihukum.." ujar Lizzy yang sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Alois yang menatap kekasihnya itu hanya bisa melancarkan tatapan iba. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar sahabatnya satu ini mau membuka matanya lagi.

"Alois, bantu aku bangunkan Ciel." Ujar Lizzy yang masih ngotot. Sebastian, Grell, Alois, dan Mrs. Angelina yang menyaksikan kegigihan Lizzy untuk membangunkan Ciel hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

"Sudahlah, Lizz.. sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kau sudah lelah." Bujuk Alois. Lizzy menurut sajadan langsung mengikuti langkah Alois meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kami pulang dulu." Pamit Alois sebelum menutup pintu.

Hening. Satu kata yang kembali menghiasi ruangan itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah Sebastian yang menuju bangku di sebelah ranjang Ciel. Ia duduk di situ dan menggenggam pelan tangan mungil yang tampak pucat tersebut.

**DEG**

Mata Sebastian terbelalak saat merasakan sentakan dari jemari Ciel yang ia genggam. "Dia bergerak!" seru Sebastian yang langsung mendapat serbuan dari dua orang yang masih ada di ruangan itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh si pasien semakin kuat. Semua yang menyaksikan hal tersebut kini memasang ekspresi penuh harapan yang sebelumnya hampir mereka tenggelamkan.

Perlahan, sepasang safir yang sudah lama tak tampak mulai kemuar dari persembunyiannya.

"Se.. bas..ti..an.." kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan suara yang kelewat lirih membuat yang dipanggil semakin mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Ciel.

"Pu..lang.." satu kata lagi yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya tersentak. Sebastian lantas menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Ciel.

"Tidak boleh, Ciel. Kali ini kau harus menurut." Ujar Sebastian dengan suara bergetar. Bukannya balik membantah, Ciel malah tersenyum lembut. Sebastian kembali mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Ciel.

"Kalau.. begitu…Aku.. mau … yang lain.." kata Ciel lagi.

"Katakanlah." Ujar Sebastian dengan lebih sabar.

"Tolong.. panggilkan.. Grell-chan." Sebastian membelalak sesaat, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Grell untuk mendekat.

"aku.. ingin kalian.. menikah.. lusa.."

"Aduh!" baik Sebastian maupun Grell sama-sama kaget sampai-sampai kepala mereka saling berbenturan.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Ciel?" tanya sebastian. Yang ditanya mengeleng pelan kemudian memberi isyarat pada seorang lagi yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dengan tempat Sebastian dan Grell berada. Kali ini giliran Mrs. Angelina yang mendekatkan telinganya ke sumber suara.

"Terima kasih banyak."

…..

Sejak saat itu, Sebastian dan Grell sibuk menyiapkan acara yang diminta oleh Ciel. Sedangkan Mrs. Angelina selalu stand by di ruangan Ciel. Dan yang membuatnya mengerutkan alis berkali-kali adalah kondisi Ciel yang berangsur pulih dengan pesat. Sekarang ia sudah bisa bebas dari alat-alat yang merepotkan, bahkan selang infus pun ia tak perlu. Entah ini yang dinamakan dengan keajaiban atau apa, yang jelas hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima jam sejak sadar, Ciel sudah tampak sehat. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia baru saja koma selama lima hari.

Saat ini Ciel sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Alois dan Lizzy. Ciel berbincang dengan santainya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Benarkah itu Ciel? Mr. Michaelis dan akan menikah besok?" ujar Lizzy girang. Ia memang tak pernah peduli pada keabnormalan pasangan itu. Bagi Lizzy, asalkan pasangan itu bahagia, kalau menikah ya bagus. Ciel mengangguk-angguk seperti burung pelatuk.

"Aku yang akan menjadi pengiring pengantinnya." Ujar Ciel lagi. Ya. Itu memang salah satu permintaan Ciel. Sebenarnya masih ada satu permintaan khusus lagi dari Ciel untuk Sebastian dan Grell. Tapi itu akan baru diberitahu saat mereka sudah resmi menikah.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Kau kan masih sakit, Ciel." Ujar Alois menyambung pembicaraan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, koq. Ya 'kan, Madam Red?" tanya Ciel pada sosok yang tersentak saat nama akrabnya dipanggil. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada ketiga anak tersebut.

…

Hari pernikahan Sebastian dan Grell.

Pintu altar terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sepasang pria plus seorang bocah laki-laki-yang di dahinya masih ditempelkan sebuah plester- di tengah mereka yang membawa sebuah buket bunga. Jas putih yang membalut ketiganya tampak sangat pas mewakili hari suci ini.

Dengan langkah pelan, ketiga orang itu berjalan menuju tempat mereka akan mengucap sebuah janji seumur hidup yang akan mengikat satu sama lain. Ciel berhenti di dasar anak tangga sementara sepasang yang lain terus berjalan ke puncak altar.

"Sebastian Michaelis, apakah Anda bersedia menjadi pendamping Grell Scutliff di saat senang, duka, miskin atau pun kaya?" tanya si penghulu.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawab Sebastian mantap.

"Grell Scutliff, apakah Anda bersedia menjadi pendamping Sebastian Michaelis di saat senang, duka, miskin atau pun kaya?"

"Ya. Aku bersedia." tepuk tangan membahana di ruangan itu. Kemudian Sebastian memberikan kecupan di kening Grell. Ciel naik ke tempat sepasang suami-suami baru tersebut dan menyerahkan buket bunga yang ia pegang ke tangan Grell. Bunga mawar putih yang melambangkan kesucian.

"Silahkan.." ujar Ciel tersenyum sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu. Namun sesaat setelah Grell melempar bunga dari Ciel. Entah mengapa tubuh Ciel oleng dan ia jatuh berlutut. Dengan sigap Sebastian menangkap tubuh Ciel agar tak membentur lantai.

"Kau kenapa, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada khawatir. Ciel berpegangan pada lengan Sebastian agar tubuhnya tidak merosot lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ciel yang kemudian mencoba bangkit. Namun sebelum itu, Sebastian malah mengangkat tubuhnya yang memang sangat kecil dan menggendongnya. Sebenarnya siapa pengantinnya, sich? Kira-kira begitulah yang ada di benak para undangan di acara itu.

….

**Sebastian's Mansion 21.00 p.m.**

Sebastian, Grell, dan Ciel sedang berada di kamar pengantin milik Sebastian. Sebastian dan Grell membiarkan Ciel berada di situ. Mau tahu kenapa? Yup. Inilah satu permintaan dari Ciel. Ia ingin tidur bersama Sebastian dan Grell di satu ranjang.

Saat ini mereka sudah mengganti pakaian dengan piyama mereka dan mengamnbil posisi untuk tidur. Jadi posisinya, Sebastian di sebelah kanan Ciel, sedangkan Grell di sebelah kiri Ciel.

"Peluk aku." Ujar Ciel yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah dibanding permintaan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sebastian dan Grell menautkan tangan mereka di atas tubuh Ciel. Ciel menggenggam kedua tangan yang bertautan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Grell-chan.." panggil Ciel.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih, ya. Sudah mau mengabulkan permintaanku. Kau pasti akan menjaga Sebastian,'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, terima kasih sudah mau membuatkan keluarga kecil untukku. Ini bahkan lebih berharga dari apa pun."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Ciel!" potong Sebastian yang merasakan pembicaraan Ciel mulai aneh.

"Oh ya, Sebastian. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu."

"Ciel." Sebastian kembali mengultimatum agar Ciel berhenti bicara.

"Berkat kau, aku bisa seperti ini. Terima kasih juga pada hujan waktu itu yang membuatmu menemukanku, ya."

"Ciel!"

"Aku menyayangimu, Ayah." Setelah itu tak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Ciel. Safir miliknya kini telah menutup sempurna. Yang awalnya dianggap sebagai tidur sementara, namun pada akhirnya diketahui telah menutup untuk selama-lamanya. Dengan wajah tersenyum dan sedikit air mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. Dua orang lainnya yang belum menyadari keadaan sebelumnya hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian ikut berbaring bersama tubuh Ciel yang makin menghilang kehangatannya, kecuali pada senyumnya.

Ciel, beristirahat dalam damai.

….

Usai pemakaman Ciel, Sebastian berjalan menuju kamar yang dulu dipakai Ciel dengan langkah gontai. Tersirat jelas kesedihan di wajah milik sang Michaelis muda tersebut. Ia bahkan sesekali merutuki dirinya yang tak menyadari saat-saat kepergian Ciel. Padahal mereka sangat dekat saat itu.

Sebastian duduk di sisi ranjang milik Ciel. Hangat, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran pria berambut raven tersebut. Kemudian ia meraih sebuah bantal -yang ia tahu pasti- milik Ciel yang dipakai Ciel setiap malam. Memeluk bantal tersebut, meresapi sisa –sisa keberadaan Ciel. Saat itu pula lah, ruby Sebastian menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak tepat di tempat bantal tersebut diambil. Sebuah amplop berwarna biru. Sebastian mengambilnya dengan tangan kanannya dan membolak-balikkan amplop tersebut. Ditemukannya sebuah tulisan 'Untuk : Ayah ' di bagian depan amplop tersebut. Perlahan Sebastian membuka amplop tersebut, dan diambilnya sebuah kertas terlipat di dalam amplop tersebut. Diregangkannya kertas tersebut untuk mengetahui apa yang mungkin tertulis di sana.

_Dear, Sebastian._

_Mungkin saat kau temukan surat ini, kau sudah tak bisa melihatku lagi. Tapi yakinlah, aku selalu melihatmu._

_Aku berterima kasih atas segala kasih sayang dan cinta yang selalu kau berikan padaku. Entah bagaimana caraku untuk membalasnya. Hingga akhir hayatku pun, aku tak mampu membalas semua itu, 'kan?_

_Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena aku pernah tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Grell-chan. Aku sekarang mengerti, kenapa kau ingin hidup bersamanya. Kau benar-benar mencintainya 'kan? Tolong sampaikan kata maafku pada Grell-chan._

_Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku juga pada Madam Red, Alois, Lizzy, Maylene, Finnian, Bard, dan yang lainnya._

_Satu yang aku ingin kau lakukan, Sebastian. Jangan tangisi kepergianku. Kau tahu, aku tak tahan jika melihatmu terus bersedih. Kau harus cepat temukan pewaris baru sebelum kau bertambah tua._

_Yang terakhir, aku ingin kau selalu bahagia bersama Grell-chan. Bersama-sama dengannya mendoakanku. Dan.._

_Terima kasih, Ayah…_

_Your son,_

_Ciel_

Sebastian tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Ciel yang memintanya untuk tidak menangis. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membendung airmatanya lagi saat ini. Di saat yang bersamaan, seorang pria berambut merah yang terurai panjang menemukan Sebastian yang tengah mengisak tertahan. Sosok berambut merah tersebut menghampiri sosok yang tengah menangis sambil menggenggam erat kertas yang menjadi penyebab tangisannya itu. Grell mencoba mengambil kertas yang bentuknya sudah tak keruan karena genggaman Sebastian dan membacanya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka berdua menangis bersama dalam ruangan yang diselimuti duka tersebut.

**1 tahun kemudian**

Dua orang pria sedang berlutut di depan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang paling mereka cintai. Sebuah buket bunga mawar putih tergeletak di depan nama 'Ciel Michaelis'. Seorang bocah laki-laki mungil yang memiliki sepasang safir yang sudah setahun ini tak bisa mereka lihat. Namun mereka yakin, sepasang safir tersebut sedang memandangi mereka saat ini.

"Kami menyayangimu, Ciel. Selalu." Ujar kedua pria tersebut sebelum akhirnya mengusap pelan nisan tersebut dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Aku juga. Menyayangi kalian, selalu."

**-FIN-**

Huwa…. Tamat juga ni fict.. gomen kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan. Imajinasi saya cukup sampai di sini. Lain kali saya akan buat fict kuroshitsuji lagi.. doakan saya semoga ada ide yang tiba-tiba melintas di rel otak saya.

Terima kasih buat dukungan semuanya yang telah mereview, membaca, atau pun yang mengkritik. Saya sungguh bahagia….

Akhir kata, see you…. Arigatou..

Salam Katak, Ara-kun

Pofffpphhh….(mneghilang)


End file.
